Come here
by XSanversW
Summary: 'As I step inside the bathroom I hear a sob, so I walk to the end of it, just to see a tall brunette and with short hair sitting on the floor, with her arms around her legs and her face buried between her knees.'


**HEY! I WANTED TO DO SOMETHING DIFFERENT OF WHAT I'VE BEEN WRITING AND THIS CAME UP! IT'S KINDA HIGH SCHOOL AU AND IT'S WRITTEN IN FIRST PERSON (? SO, TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT IT!**

 **THANKS TO MY BETA, TESSA WARDEN ;D**

 _Shoot. I'm going to be late and it's my first day in this class. Great. Just great, Sawyer._

I hurry up down the hall full of doors looking for the classroom A21, that it's supposed to be on the first floor but I'm ten minutes late and I'm still looking for it.

 _Ugh I have to go to the bathroom. Really, first day and I can't be more late. I really need to pee, so I find the bathroom, that it's only a few meters away from the damn classroom A21._

As I step inside the bathroom I hear a sob, so I walk to the end of it, just to see a tall brunette and with short hair sitting on the floor, with her arms around her legs and her face buried between her knees. She must be feeling really bad for being sit on this dirty floor and don't mind about it.

I clear my throat making the girl jump a little and she rises her head, and that's when I realized that I already know her. Alex Danvers. We have math together, and I have seen her in the LGBT group sometimes, she is kinda genius. Really, that girl knows everything about everything. If you ask me, it's kinda hot.

"Alex, right?" I ask carefully, stepping closer to her. She seems surprised that I know her.

"Yeah" she nods "Sawyer?" she asks bowing her head, taking her glasses out and trying to wipe the tears in her cheeks.

"Yeah, Sawyer. Maggie Sawyer" I say gesturing the empty space by her side. "Can I sit?"

She nods, making more space for me. She puts her glasses on again and we stay in silence for a moment, just thinking. Me trying to found the courage to ask her what happened, and I guess that she must be thinking about whatever is making her cry like that.

"Don't you have classes or something now, Sawyer?" she asks now looking at me. _Such beautiful eyes._

"I could ask you the same thing there, Danvers" I say giving her a smile, and she smiles back. _Such a beautiful smile._

"Well, yeah. But I have a better excuse than yours to skip classes" she says shrugging, looking away.

"Oh, you have? I bet you a lunch that my excuse is better than yours" I say turning completely to face her, sitting with my legs crossed.

"You are on, Sawyer" she says with a sad smirk on her face "Ready to lose?"

"I'm ready to hear your excuse, and win the lunch I deserve" I say as I cross my arms in my chest.

"Well, my father died last Saturday. I don't see my mother since his funeral, when she went to God knows where, and I have to take care of Kara, my little sister." she breathes out "Oh! And we have exams in a couple of days and I don't touch a book since last week" she stays thinking "Yeah, I think I'm done" she says nodding facing me. "So, what's your excuse?"

 _Oh, well. I think she won._ "I just needed to use the bathroom when I heard a lady crying. I couldn't leave her alone crying on this dirty floor" I say shrugging "I think you deserve that lunch" she laughs at that, nodding.

"Yeah, I think I won. It's a very good excuse the one that you have, tho" we fall in a comfortable silence. None of us feeling the need to break it. But I need to ask her.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Nah" she whispers "I don't want to talk about it" she says as her eyes starts to fill with tears again.

"Come here, Al" I say as I open my arms. She hesitates for a second but suddenly she's putting her face on my neck. I feel her tears on my shoulder, so I start rubbing circles on her back, trying to calm her down.

I hold her tight for what could have been hours while I keep one hand on her back and the other one playing with her hair. Her crying turns into sobbing and the sobbings into hiccups, and then she starts to pulling away from my embrace.

"So-sorry for t-that" she says as a blush appears in her cheeks.

"You have nothing to worry about" I say, cleaning with my thumbs her cheeks, where a few tears were there. I push some of her hair away from her face, smiling at her.

She smiles back, lowering her head, as the blush become more intense. I get up, offering her my hand to help her to get up. She takes it, grabbing her bag, and her hand stays in mine, and I feel my heart racing.

I intertwine our fingers, and I stay watching our hands together, fitting perfectly. I rise my head and just to see Alex staring at me.

"You are staring" I chuckle.

"You are beautiful" she whispers looking right at my eyes and I melt. Because I like her. I really want to know her and be there for her. So I smile, and I feel the heat rising in my cheeks because of the compliment.

"Come on, Danvers. I think I owe you a lunch" I say as I drag her out of that bathroom.


End file.
